


The Squagic Acorn (Snow White-Wolfe)

by CllrNat



Series: Squairy Tales of Two Squirrels [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Gin soaked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: Another adaptation of a Grimm Brothers Fairytale based on the delightful squirrels - Squirena and Squernie





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One cold day, long, long ago, in the depth of the bleak Wintertime, when snowflakes fell like dandruff, the beautiful red squirrel, Queen of the clan White-Wolfe, sat staring out of the dray window bored out of her tiny skull. 

She was doing some form of boring cross-stitch with her favourite ebony pine needle, and as she was stitching her mind, as it often did, drifted, the glistening snow piled up near her feet touched her paw causing her to flinch, she suddenly pricked one of her pads, and three drops of her exquisite royal blood fell into the brilliant whiteness that covered everything for miles around.

The three crimson red spots looked so beautiful, all alone in the crisp white snow and as her mind drifted off, once again, she thought to herself:

“Oh, if I only had a little kitt, I should like it to be a Cosmic White as white as the driven snow, with a spirit as bright as the red blood, and with eyes as black as ebony.”

Very soon after this the squirrel queen gave birth to a beautiful daughter who had just that; fur that was white as the snow, had a very rosy demeanour and eyes so black they shone like ebony; and they gave her the name of Squerenice White-Wolfe.

Unfortunately at the birth of her Cosmic White kitt, the much adored, much loved Red Queen died. 

Her father had taken to naming her Squernie for short, which she favoured far and above her given name and even the people of their Kingdom on seeing her beauty, named her kindly as Snow White-Wolfe.

When Snow White-Wolfe was but a year old, the King, for the security of the Kingdom took another wife. 

She was very handsome, but so proud and vain that she couldn’t endure it that anyone should surpass her in beauty, not even a tiny kitt. 

She had brought with her to the Royal Dray a wonderfully, polished acorn that she used as a mirror, and when she held it in her paw to look at herself she would say:

‘Acorn, acorn on the wall, Am I the most beautiful of them all?’

The acorn would then reply:

‘Young queen of mine, though are so wonderfully fair of all squirrel kind, with your silver and red fur blend, that there are none around you to compare.’

Then she would scurry away, all contented, for she knew the Squagic Acorn could only speak the truth. 

Years flew by, and as Snow White-Wolfe grew up, she became day after day more astonishingly beautiful, until she reached the age of five years old. 

Then the people of the Kingdom began to talk about the young Princess, and say she would grow to be as gorgeous as her own mother was, some even began saying she would be more lovely than the current queen herself.

So, the proud, vain queen went to her Squagic Acorn, and asked it:

‘Acorn, acorn on the wall, Am I the most beautiful of them all?’

But this time the acorn answered her:

My Queen, thou art indeed lovely to behold, but, Snow White-Wolfe, will grow to be a thousand times more beautiful than thee.’

The Queen became terrified of this, her looks were everything, without them she was plain old Leah from the Loch, and she turned green and yellow with jealousy.

If she had caught sight of Snow White-Wolfe at that particular moment, she would have quite easily torn her perfect little heart out from her darling little body, she now hated her step-kitt with all her shrivelled up black heart. 

This jealousy and envy grew day by day, getting stronger and stronger, like a poisonous disease, until it occupied her thoughts day and night, disturbing her waking and sleeping hours.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wicked queen disposes of Snow White-Wolfe

Chapter 2

At last she sent for the squnter, the aggressive black squirrel who lived near the edge of the forest away from most of squirrel kind, and said to him:

‘Squik, I want you to get rid of that kitt. I cannot bare to set eyes upon her gleaming whiteness anymore. Take her out into the woods, offer her a woodcraft lesson she loves things like that, and if you return with proof of her death, then I will reward you handsomely. Never let me set eyes on the Cosmic White again.’

So Squik, the Kingdoms Squntsman enticed Squernie, the Princess Snow White-Wolfe into the woods for some woodsmanship exercises. 

The time arrived when he finally had the kitt close enough to kill, but when he took out his hunting knife to plunge into her innocent little chest, she held her tiny paws together, wrapping her fluffy white tail protectively about her body and wept:

‘Oh, dear Squik, please let me keep my life, I’ve done nothing bad to you or anyone, why would you kill me? I will run far away across the forest, deep into the woods and away from my darling father. I will never, ever come home again.’

She was so pure, innocent and beautiful as she begged for her life, that Squik’s angry, bitter old heart was actually moved with squompassion. 

He thought that after 5 wives and numerous estranged kitts he would never get that warm fuzzy feeling of kindness towards another squirrel ever again.

However, this Cosmic White who has barely had any love shown to her during her short little life struck a spark deep within Squik:

‘Run away then, you poor little thing. I cannot and will not harm you.’

Snow White-Wolfe thanked him so sweetly, then scampered up into the branches of the nearest tree and was out of sight in seconds.

He waited for a while, imagining her getting attacked and eaten by wild beasts of the forest and became sad for an instant. The thought that he’d let the little Princess run free made his black, angry heart feel lighter in his chest. A weight lifted from his soul. He was a Squntsman not a squirrel murderer. 

However, he realises he is going to need to satisfy Queen Leah, so finding a tiny rodent body caught in one of his traps by the Oak tree, he took part of the insides of the rat and presented that to the Queen.

The wicked, silvery queen accepted the offering for Snow White-Wolfe’s body, and was so overjoyed to think her beautiful step daughter was dead. 

Later that day, when the poor motherless kitt finally stopped running through the trees, she realised she was completely alone, for the first time in her pampered childhood. 

She saw woods, trees, leaves and complete darkness and was suddenly dreadfully frightened. 

No idea what to do she began running once again. She began to catch her feet on thorns, snag her fur in brambles she’d failed to notice and despite wild beasts jumping out before her, amazingly they looked directly at her but didn’t hurt her.

She scampered through the trees until her feet hurt and her paws became sore; towards the evening and reaching the end of her endurance, she saw to her great joy, a pretty little dray situated in the most exquisite location. 

She’d never seen a dray this large before and it wasn’t inside a tree either, like all the drays of her father’s Kingdom. This was woven together and on the outside of the tree.

She carefully approached it, and found the door open but there was no one at home. 

It was so clean and tidy, also elegant in its unique way and was beyond actual description. 

There was a table in the middle of the main room of the dray, covered with a crisp white tablecloth, all set ready for squpper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow White-Wolfe meet the squeven dwarf squirrels

Chapter 3

She saw that there were arranged on the table top; squeven little plates, squeven little spoons, squeven little sets of cutlery and squeven acorn cups. Over against the back wall stood squeven little beds, squashed closely together, covered with little squilts. 

Poor little Snow White-Wolfe, was hungry and thirsty after a long day running, so she ate a few vegetables and bread from each plate, and drank a sip of Squiraz from each cup. She didn’t want to take everything from a single plate and this way felt a lot better about taking food from someone’s table without permission.

Finally resting after an arduous day, she desperately needed to get some rest, she felt very tired and her feet pulsed from hurting. It wouldn’t hurt to rest on a bed for a while, would it. If only she could find one that was comfortable enough.

One was too long, another too short; she worked her way through all squeven, until the final one she tried appeared absolutely squerfect. She lay her weary body down on it and was very soon fast asleep.

When the day became late, the masters of the dray came scurrying home. They were squeven dwarf greys, they burrowed and searched in the mountains for precious truffles and squinerals. 

As they entered they lit squeven little lamps and as soon as the dray was bright enough to see they noticed that someone had been in their home. Things were not as they’d left them this morning.

The first muttered, ‘who has been eating from my plate?’

The second stuttering, ‘who has been sat in my chair?’

The third echoed, ‘someone has taken a piece of my bread.’

‘Who has taken some of my vegetables?’ squeaked the fourth.

The fifth added, ‘my fork has been used.’

The sixth exclaimed ‘who has been cutting with my knife?’

‘Yuck, someone has been drinking out of my cup,’ snorted the seventh. 

The eldest grey squirrel looked over at his bed, saw it was all rumpled and squeaked a warning to the others. They all came running over to check and found all the other beds in the same squondition.

However, when they approached the final bed, they saw the young Cosmic White kitt fast asleep, they all ran over to see the sleeping kitt and squeaked in wonder and squrprise. 

‘Oh what a beautiful kitt, I’ve never seen a Cosmic White before, how wonderful I wonder where she came from?’

They were so delighted they decided not to disturb her, but to let her continue to sleep as long as she wanted. The others bunked up together, and so they spent the night sleeping in shifts and watching over the unknown kitt.

In the morning when she woke and saw all the dwarf greys, she was terrified. However, they spoke so nicely to her that she found their kindness disarming and began to lose her fear of them. 

They asked for her name and she told them it was Squernie, but sometimes her father had called her Snow White. At this they noted her terrible sadness so vowed to stick to Squernie, it seemed less traumatic for her.

‘How did you find our dray Squernie?’ one of them asked.

She explained to them all that had happened, about her stepmother, the Squntsman taking her into the woods, her running for her life and finding their dray on this magnificent tree. She did however, fail to say she was a Princess.

After the greys had a gathering and discussion they turned to face Squernie and then one of them said to her:

‘Do you think you could manage to be our little housekeeper, to make the beds, cook the dinner, wash and sew for us and keep everything neat and tidy in the dray? If so, then you can stay here with us and we will ensure no harm comes to you.’

Squernie, extremely grateful, clapped her tiny paws in joy and exclaimed:

‘Oh yes, I will definitely try.’

So they let her stay, and they all began to realise she was such a clever little kitt. 

She managed and kept the dray clean and in order. While they went mining she prepared food and they were all happy together in this little arrangement.

While she worked she sang and the creatures of the forest gathered closer to hear. Large and small, feathered and furred they slowly began to approach Squernie and give assistance where needed.

By the time the dwarf greys returned at night, the animals had retreated just far enough to be hidden, but not far enough to take their eyes from guarding her. 

Every morning when they left the dray, the kind little squirrels warned Squernie to be careful. While she was alone, they knew she was in danger, despite the animals protecting her. 

They made her promise not to show herself to any other squirrels, for her stepmother would probably find out where she was soon enough.

Every day they left they’d say:

‘Whatever you do, let nobody into the dray while we are gone.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wicked queen locates Princess Squerenice ‘Squernie’ Snow White-Wolfe and kills her. 
> 
> Or does she?

Chapter 4

After the wicked queen, Leah, had received the proof she required of Snow White-Wolfe’s death, she felt elated and overjoyed. Pleased with herself and the deadly plan she had arranged. 

She remained happy and squatisfied for a time that there was no one else in the squirrel world to ever become as beautiful as herself. 

But as always her insecurities reared their squgly head again.

So one day she decided to step up to her Squagic Acorn and ask, just for want of sqomething to wile away the time.

‘Acorn, Acorn on the wall, who is the most beautiful of them all?’

She was so certain of the answer she was going to receive, but then and to her complete squannoyance the Acorn suddenly replied:

‘Fair queen, at home in this Kingdom there is none to compare to thee, but over the mountains Snow White-Wolfe runs free, with squeven little dwarf greys, who are very strange indeed. A thousand times fairer than thou is she.’

Queen Leah was flipping squrious when she heard this, she knew her Acorn never lied and that The Squntsman must have deceived her and Snow White-Wolfe still lived.

She sat and stewed over these facts, until she could decide what would be best to do, for as long as she was not the most beautiful in the land her jealousy gave her no peace.

After a time, she’d made her decision. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

First, she painted her face and whitened the redness left in her tufts to make her look aged; then she dressed in old washer squirrels clothes and was disguised so that no one recognised her.

Waiting for the right opportunity, she bides her time then leaves the royal dray under cover of darkness and made her way to the woods near the distant mountains, where the squeven little dwarf greys lived.

Once she reached the dray door, she knocked and called out:

‘Beautiful goods to squell; I have beautiful goods to squell.’

When Squernie heard this she peered out through the window. Seeing the old squirrel, she said:

‘Good day old squirrel , what is in your squasket for me to squy?’

‘I have many squetty things’ she uttered; ‘acorn earrings, squangles of every colour for your wrist;’ and she held up the squasket for Snow White-Wolfe to see.

Despite the birds whistling warnings to her, Squernie decided she could let this old squirrel into the dray:

‘She couldn’t possibly squarm me’ she thought.

So she opened the doors and told the old squirrel to come inside.

Squernie was delighted with the squetty things she bought, but she didn’t see the squevil eye of the old squirrel who was squatching her.

She then said:

‘Kitt, come here; let me show you this squonderful necklace properly.’

But no sooner was the necklace placed around her neck than the old squirrel began to pull so tight that Snow White-Wolfe couldn’t breathe, and squddenly fell down at her feet as if dead.

‘Now you are beautiful indeed’ said the old squirrel. Hearing footsteps, She scampered away as quickly as her feet would take her.

She had been right, she’d heard the pounding feet of the squeven dwarf greys, as they came home from a hard days work.

They were terrified to see little Squernie lying motionless on the dray floor, as if she was dead.

They carefully lifted her up and squinstantly noticed that there was a necklace wound exceedingly tight around her tiny neck. Quickly they grabbed a sharp knife and cut the necklace, noticing the Cosmic White begin to breathe a little. 

With some rest and fresh air their Squernie was restored fully back to life. 

But when the dwarf greys heard what had happened, she finally told them who she was and that she was actually the Princess Squerenice ‘Squernie’ Snow White-Wolfe.

They then realised that the old squirrel selling squetty things was none other than Squernie’s wicked stepmother, Leah in disguise.

‘Snow White-Wolfe, Dear Squernie, you must never again let anyone in while we are not with you. It doesn’t matter what animals are here for protection. Do you understand?’

Squernie slowly nodded her little white head in understanding and fear.

Once Leah, the wicked queen, returned to the Royal Dray after squilling Snow White-Wolfe, or so she thought. She went immediately to her Squagic Acorn and asked:

‘Acorn, Acorn on the wall, am I the most beautiful of them all?’

Then the acorn answered:

‘Queen Leah, thou art not the fairest now; Snow White-Wolfe over near the mountains brow, is a thousand times fairer than thou.’

On hearing this she squeamed and squeamed and squeamed until her throat was raw.

She became so terrified that the blood rushed to her cold, black heart. After all she had done that Snow White-Wolfe was still alive.

‘I must think of squomething else,’ she said to herself, ‘to get rid of that squodious kitt.’


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah finally does away with Squernie. Snow White-Wolfe is dead.

Chapter 5

Now this wicked queen had some knowledge of squitchcraft. She had been taught how to squoison a comb, so that whatever squirrel used it would instantly fall down dead.

Leah soon got this squepared, nice again dressing up like an old squirrel, but differently this time. There was no way she wanted to look like she had the last time, she then set off to travel over the mountains, once again, to the dwarf greys dray.

When Squernie heard the old squirrel’s cry of:

‘Goods to squell, squovely goods. Who will squy my goods?’

She put her tiny white head outside the window and said:

‘Go away, please go away; I must not let you in.’

‘Oh my dearest, I don’t need to come in, just squook at this then.’

She held up before the white kitts eyes, the most squexquisite tortoise-shell comb Squernie had ever seen. Not knowing it was squoisoned.

Poor Snow White-Wolfe could not refuse such an squexquisite present, so once again, she stupidly opened the dray door. 

So excited she’d quite forgotten what the dwarf greys had told her.

After she had bought a few pretty things, the old squirrel said to her:

‘Let me try this beautiful comb in your lovely white fur; it is so fine it will make it smooth and squossy.’

So once again Squernie, thinking no wrong of strangers, stood before the old squirrel to have her fur combed; but no sooner had the comb touched the roots of her fur than the squoison took effect, Squernie once again falling to the floor of the dray, lifeless.

‘You squaragon of beauty,’ the wicked queen exclaimed, ‘all has happened exactly as I planned.’ 

Cackling her evil throughout the forest ,she quickly scampered away from the dray.

Fortunately for Squernie, evening quickly arrived, and the squeven dwarf grey squirrels returned to their dray.

When they noticed Squernie lying dead on the ground, they knew that her stepmother had returned again; but seeing the comb in her white fur they quickly pulled it out and she soon came around.

She relayed her tale of another old squirrel selling goods. Once again, they warned her not to let anyone enter the dray when they are away, and on NO account was she to open the dray door. 

However, Snow White-Wolfe was too naive and nice, also she was not as clever as her devious wicked stepmother, so she forgot to obey them.

Queen Leah felt quite sure now that she had finally squilled Snow White-Wolfe once and for all.

She immediately went to her Squagic Acorn, and inquired:

‘Acorn, Acorn on the wall, who is the most beautiful of them all?’

But the Acorn instantly replied:

‘Queen, thou art the fairest here, but never when Snow White-Wolfe is near; Over the mountains still is she, fairer a thousand times more than thee.’

As the Acorn replied, Leah trembled and squaked with pure, unadulterated rage.

‘Snow White-Wolfe must die, even if it costs me my own life!’ She cried.

She then made her way, squecretly and quietly down into the deep, dark roots of the Royal Tree, into a lonely, forbidden chamber where no ordinary squirrel was permitted to go, and she squoisoned a gleaming, flawless apple.

On the outside it looked ripe and tempting, a pale green colour with rosy, red cheeks.

An apple that makes everyone’s mouth water, just to look at it. But whoever ate even the tiniest piece would die.

As soon as she had finished preparing the apple, she painted her face, disguised her fur, dressed as a farmers squife and urgently made her way back, again, to that dray by the mountains.

Where ‘that kitt’ was hiding with those pesky dwarf greys, who always seemed to rescue her. Well not this time. 

This time as she knocked on the dray door, Squernie stretched her head out of the window, and apologised:

‘I dare not let you in; the squeven dwarf greys have forbidden it.’

‘But that’s alright my dear,’ the farmers squife said.

‘You stay right where you squ’are, I will show you my apples from here. Aren’t they beautiful? Let me give you one as a squresent.’

‘NO, thank you but no,’ cried the White squirrel. ‘I dare not take it.’

‘What?’ Cried the other squirrel, ‘Do you think I have squoisoned it? Look here now, I will cut it in two; you can have the rosy, red side and I’ll eat the other.’

She was so clever that she had only made the red part fatal.

Squernie absolutely loved apples, Leah squobviously knew this. 

As she saw the farmers squife eat her half of the apple, she could no longer resist. She reached out the window and took the squoisoned half and bit into it. No sooner had she taken the mouthful than she fell on the floor of the dray dead.

Then the wicked queen glanced in the window with such a horrible look in her eyes, and laughing aloud she exclaimed:

‘White as snow, red as blood, and black as ebony; this time those dwarf greys will not be able to awake thee.’

As soon as she gets home, she asks the Acorn who was the most beautiful in the land, it instantly replied:

‘Fair queen, there is none in all the land so beautiful as thou.’

Then her squenvious heart could rest. At least such rest as a heart full of squenvy and malice ever can have.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirena finds her Squerenice and the all live happily ever after. Apart from Leah obviously.   
> The End.

Chapter 6

The little dwarf greys, found poor Snow White-Wolfe on the ground, once again, when they came home that evening.

But even when they lifted her up, there were no signs of breath, they realised she was really dead this time. They tried every way they knew to restore life to her; they tried to extract the squoison from her lips, they combed her hair, and washed it with wine and water, but all to no avail.

Their dear kitt gave no signs of life, and at last they knew she was truly dead. They laid her on a bier, and the squeven dwarf greys seated themselves around her, and wept and mourned for three days.

They would have buried her then, but there was no change to her appearance; her little face was as fresh, her lips still had their usual colour.

Then one said:

‘We cannot lay this beautiful Cosmic White in the dark, cold earth.’

So they mutually agreed to make a coffin of glass, transparent all over, that they might watch for any signs of decay, and they wrote her name in golden letters on the lid, stating she was a Princess, the daughter of a King.

They placed it on the side of the mountain, they each took it in turn to watch over her, so she was never left alone.

The birds of the air came near and mourned for Snow White-Wolfe; first the owl, then the raven and lastly the dove. 

Squernie lay for a long, long time in the glass coffin, but showed no signs of decaying. It was as if she slept; her fur was still pure white, her lips rosy red and her eyes black as ebony and twinkling.

One day a stunning red squirrel, the daughter of a King over the mountains, was riding on the back of a magnificent Squagonfly and just happened to be passing by their dray in the forest. 

She was voluptuous and oozed squarisma, she dismounted and knocking on their door, asked for a night’s lodgings. She introduced herself as Princess Squirena of the Clan McKinnie. 

As she left the next morning she saw the coffin gleaming on the mountain-side, with the beautiful Snow White-Wolfe lying inside it. Mounting her squagonfly she flew up the mountain and read what was written upon the lid in golden letters.

She then flew back down and asked the dwarf greys:

‘Let me have this coffin, and I will give you whatever you wish.’

But the eldest dwarf grey squirrel answered:

‘We would not give it to thee for all the nuts in the world.’

But Princess Squirena answered:

‘Give it to me as a gift then. I don’t know why, but my heart is drawn to this beautiful white, and I cannot imagine having a life without her in it. If you let me have her, she shall be treated with the greatest honour and respect as one dearly loved, for eternity.’

Her speech touched their little grey hearts and they decided to give her the coffin as a gift.

The Princess sent her squagonfly to summon her servants. When they arrived, the coffin was placed on their shoulders, and they began carrying it away, followed by Squirena, who couldn’t take her eyes from the coffin, watching it carefully every step of the way.

As they marched back to Squirena’s father’s Kingdom, one of the servants stumbled. This shook the coffin, causing the squoisoned piece of apple which Squernie had bitten off to roll out of her mouth.

A little while later she suddenly opened her eyes, lifted up the coffin lid, raised herself up and was miraculously alive again. 

‘Oh goodness where am I?’ Squernie quickly asks. 

Overjoyed, the Princess Squirena carefully approached her before she could do anything stupid.

‘Squerenice, please let me squintroduce myself. I am the Princess Squirena of the Clan McKinnie and the dwarf greys told me your story. Relax, you are safe with me darling.’

She related all that had happened to her and finally claimed:

‘I love you more than anything in the world my beautiful Princess Squerenice Snow White-Wolfe, and you must come with me to my father’s dray Castle and be my wife.’

That was when Squernie was taken out of the glass coffin and placed in the Royal carriage with her gorgeous red Princess. 

The King and his Kingdom was overjoyed with her choice of bringing a Cosmic White into their Royal Family, that the marriage was arranged immediately and a magnificent celebration with great pomp and squircumstance was arranged.

It so happened that Royalty from all neighbouring countries were invited; this included King White-Wolfe and his wife, Queen Leah, Squernie’s wicked stepmother who had told her husband his daughter had run away and killed by wild beasts.

Before they left their dray to travel, Leah stood before the Squagic Acorn in all her finery to stare at and admire her own appearance, but she had to know, so squccumbed to say it;

‘Acorn, acorn on the wall, Am I most beautiful of them all?’

To her utter surprise, the acorn replied:

‘Fair Queen, thou art the fairest here. But at the palace, now, the bride will prove a thousand times more beautiful than thou.’

The wicked squirrel uttered a devastatingly dreadful curse, and was so completely alarmed she didn’t realise exactly what she had said and done.

At first she declared to her husband that she would not go to this wedding at all, but she felt it was impossible to rest until she had seen this beautiful bride, so changed her mind to accompany her husband.

They arrived to the largest festival she had ever seen, but what was the most astonishing thing and completely vexed her was there was not just one but there were two fantastic brides, surrounded by squeven dwarf grey bodyguards.

She then recognised the white as Squerenice Snow White-Wolfe herself, now grown into an astonishingly beautiful Cosmic White, shining bright with the love she had for the magnificent Red on her arm both richly dressed in Royal robes. 

Her husband was delighted to have his kitt found and held Squernie tightly while smiling deep gratitude to Squirena.

Leah’s rage and terror were so great that she stood still and could not move for quite some time. 

At last the music began and her slippers suddenly hugged her paw tightly. She then realised the devastating error she had made when cursing earlier.

The slippers moved of their own accord into the ballroom, they became hot as coals on her little paws and tightened like iron bands and she was obliged to dance.

And so wearing her red, glowing shoes she continued to dance until she fell dead at the feet of The Princesses Squerenice and Squirena Wolfe-McKinnie.

A sad example of envy and jealousy.

While both Kingdoms and their people lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
